


Roots

by portiaburk40



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is popular, Female Robin Hood, HEA, High School Angst, Rey is a Thief, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Teen Angst, ben and rey are same age, both non virgins, rey is an outcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: A lot of times people claim it’s roots that make a family well its not like that for foster kid Rey Parker she had spent her time pickpocketing And stealing cars. Plus she has run with a few guys made a mistake about letting one take her virginity at sixteen she never saw the bastard are his gang again after that. Then Maz Kanata took her in and she started going to a normal high school which she hated. Especially the popular Ben solo and his harem of girls except he ignores them and won’t leave her alone!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Rey at 16  
  


Her nimble fingers was good she stole cash from quite a few people around the crowded diner called mazs. She looked into a wallet stole several 100 dollar bills out of it and slipped it back in the older dudes pocket. They looked rich, they didn’t need that much money on them after all they wouldn’t miss it! 

He had a boy with him and a woman that was familiar, a nice looking older woman. A pretty family! Rey felt a little jolt of envy, but quickly dismissed it! Hmm she thought slipping past them, not really caring.   
  


“Thanks maz” the guy said after he paid for the meals. The boy looked over at him. “Hey wait a minute, I have some money missing!” Then the boy beside him looked straight at her. Her eyes widened and she made a run for it! 

Disappearing into the crowd.   
  


Maz ran out so did han and Liea. They came out breathless. “That was a young girl han” he looked at his wife breathing hard “I know.” 

Ben stood there seeing the girl with the unique three buns. She had chestnut hair and hazel eyes. His mother told him to come on. Ben just smirked and then slowly smiled he had a feeling he would be seeing the pretty hazel eyed girl again.

A few months later

Maz took in a girl by the name of rey. She walked in the school the teacher announced her. She looks straight ahead. Ben secretly grins he knew he would be seeing his pretty hazel eyed girl again. She was wearing a hoodie and jeans.   
  


“Hi I’m rose tico” a cheery girl that set beside her said. Rey just turned to her saying “umm hi.” Then a black boy setting beside her says “I’m Finn her boyfriend.” He puts his arm around the tico girl. Rey just says “nice to meet you both.”   
  


Then a loud obnoxious voice says “ohhh looks like the dorks already made a recruit huh Ben” armitage hux come in laughing. One guy bent close to her “hey heard you were an poor little orphan girl.” Rey just smiles slowly leaning in close the guy hitches his breath as rey deftly takes his wallet and pockets it without him knowing. Then she head butts him making his nose bleed. “Rey Kanata the principles office now!” The teacher yells. Rey just cooly walks away.   
  


After an hour with the principal and counselor which was boring rey walked away promising never to do that again. In the meantime she went through the guys wallet alex timole almost laughed out loud at the condum she found in it. Hey this guy was useful because he had cash she took all of it and managed to make it look like he lost it. By placing it on the floor of the classroom.   
  


“I saw what you did rey.” She turned to Ben solo captain of the basketball team. She pretended not to know what he was talking about. “Saw what solo!” He smirked closing in on her space. “You take alex wallet!” He hissed. She rolled her eyes “so I returned it he will find it and his precious condum and money.” He backed her up and they hid when Alex came in “shit guys I really did drop it.” One of the other guys hux said “look through it just in case I heard that new bitch steals shit!” Alex looked through it and said everything was there.   
  


She grins looking up at him “I only took a few dollars solo nothing rich boys like you would miss.” With that she deftly moved her body against his and left. Lord rey smelled good his head went against the wall. He closed his eyes and groaned he wanted her his little thief.

Rey at 18

She aged out of the system but chose to stay with Maz because she was the best foster mom in the world. Plus Maz and her decided that helping people would be best and rey uses her skills as well.   
  


Maz set with a couple the latest clients “our daughter was only eleven years old we know she could have got the surgery but because....” the mother sobbed. “Because my insurance would not pay they wouldn’t do it and let my little girl die.” Rey come up to Maz saying don’t worry we will get you the money then some. Both grieving parents said thank you.   
  


That day at school rose and finn who became her best friends they also knew about her side job were let in on it.   
  


As she was walking down the hallway Ben was in front of her locker. “Hello ben don’t you have ball practice are something” Rey said annoyed. “No not right now.” He followed her as she put her books up. She turned “solo what...” that’s when his lips were on hers.   
  


Ben solo was kissing her! She pushed him away “what the hell!” Thats when rey pulled him in a corner and planted her lips on his again. His arms went around her. Her fingers in his hair as he picked her up.   
  


Much later Ben was informed about that hospital. His arm around her waste “I need some protection Ben you in!” He grins in her hair “I’m in my little thief.”   
  


NOTES

THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE AN INTERESTING STORY ❤️❤️❤️


	2. Chapter 2

He got laid when he was fifteen, his mom had no clue he sneaked a cheerleader in and got his virginity taking his dad knew of course saying that’s my boy. Laughing patting him on the back. He dated cindy for a month after but she moved. The sex wasn’t that great if he was honest. But after that he had a reputation. Plus girls galore. None he was intrested in until he meant her.

Rey...

She was different unique in a hoodie and jeans the popular girls saying she looked like a criminal a few saying she looked like a dyke. He smirked when he saw her pickpocket them smiling showing those dimples. She was cute not to mention gorgeous. All golden skin and freckles. Plus the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Plus her lips were pretty as well.

Maz Kanata was making use of her that he knew. She was making use of her friends finn and rose. He decided he would help as well. Rose came out in the basement where they meant. “Okay so I have info on that hospital apparently it was not just little megan they refused surgery to but at least three other patients that didn’t have money to line their pockets!”   
  


Finn was on the computer “okay I’ve got everything on the hospital including the security system rey it’s tough but I. Can break it.”   
  


“Okay got it thanks finn!” Apparently it was his job to get her there. He drove her finn told them back intrance to that hospital. He punched out a few guys while rey got her way inside.   
  


She was giving a small stick to put in the computer to reveal the hospital administration. She put it in revealing everything! While finn stole every dime they had claimed through a supposed charity which was in the Caman islands.   
  


She slipped out while Ben finished with the rest of security she grins and kisses him as they escape.   
  


The couple looks at their check “thank you” they say. Rey hugs them both “it’s for Megan” she whispers. Ben standing to the side smiling at her so is finn and rose.

The hospital was put under different administrators a man named qui gon Jin. A friend of bens moms. Liea winked at her son. After all she was mayor of jakku Colorado. Han just smirked knowingly when Ben went to his room smiling.   
  


Much later he let rey in she kissed him “hi” he grinned with her on top of him. “Hi” his lips landing on hers his tongue entering tasting her his little thief!

NOTES 

DECIDED TO MAKE THIS A CUTE LITTLE TWO PART CUTE LITTLE THEIF REY 😘


End file.
